Wasting Time
by hellyay.riddle
Summary: A culpa era toda dela.


**Personagens não me pertencem, não ganho dinheiro com isso, nhe nhe nhe.**

* * *

A masmorra era fria e escura e o gotejar incessante do encanamento que vazava martelava na cabeça de Hermione. Quanto tempo se passara desde que a jogaram ali, cheia de cortes e sangramentos e hematomas e sabe-se lá mais o que? Ela não havia perdido a esperança, ainda não. Ainda não achava que não tinha saída, alternativa ou caminho de volta.

Mas estava quase lá.

Os gritos de alegria dos Comensais da Morte assombravam-na; sua mente os repetia como se estivesse contra ela. Os gritos de dor de seus amigos, as imagens de seus corpos, o choro de outras pessoas e nomes sussurrados...

Nada disso ajudava também.

Estava cansada, com frio e com fome, e as imagens da Última Batalha Perdida não paravam de dançar em frente aos seus olhos fechados. Tudo estava perdido, tudo, tudo, tudo. Não havia mais nada para ela ali e nem naquele mundo e ela não entendia porque diabos a mantiveram viva. Ela só queria morrer, não deveria ser pedir demais àqueles que matavam aos montes.

Suspirando, Hermione passou as mãos sujas pelo cabelo. Estava um caos. Os cortes em seus braços ardiam e suas pernas teriam cedido se ela estivesse de pé. Tudo parecia tão bem, tão perfeitamente articulado e planejado, que ela não conseguia saber o que teria dado errado. Era algo que a mente dela não conseguia processar, e isso ela não aceitava.

Hermione Granger sabia. Sabia e ponto, não importa o que, Hermione Granger sempre sabia. Ela sempre entendia.

E então essa peça lhe faltava. Não, não poderia ser. Peça nenhuma lhe faltava.

"_Deve ter sido culpa do Ron. Ou do Harry mesmo. Tenho certeza que não tinha nenhum furo na minha teoria; foi culpa deles_"

Ela se sentiu culpada por pensar assim de seus amigos mortos, mas não podia negar a verdade. E tinha que haver uma verdade.

Hermione estava absolutamente certa de que Harry Potter era uma Horcrux. Portanto, ele deveria morrer. Era triste, era injusto, era inesperado e desesperador, mas era o único jeito. E ela não arriscaria a vida de seu amigo se não tive certeza do que dizia.

Mas quando o corpo de Harry caiu, morto, no chão do Salão Principal de Hogwarts e Neville lançou a maldição da morte no Lorde das Trevas, ele continuou de pé, vitorioso. E o chão pareceu sumir.

Então o Lorde das Trevas olhou para ela de uma maneira muito _estranha _e ela sentiu seu estômago se revirar. Sentiu que a culpa era toda sua embora sua lógica a dissesse que isso era ridículo. Ela nunca sequer falara com ele ou com seus comensais, a culpa simplesmente não _poderia_ ser dela.

Talvez ele estivesse zombando dela. Dizendo sem usar palavras que ela perdera, que era patética, e que agora _iria ver só._ O maldito. Com certeza seria do feitio dele fazer algo assim.

Uma dúvida quase dolorosa se apoderou dela. Ela tinha um vira-tempo no bolso; roubara-o quando foram ao Ministério "salvar Sírius". Por mais que fosse errado e Hermione não fosse de fazer coisas erradas, ela sentiu a mão pesada, como se ao invés de um frágil vira-tempo segurasse a esperança de todo o mundo mágico e trouxa.

E ela sabia que era mais que só uma sensação.

Um barulho fez-se ouvir do lado de fora das masmorras e Hermione pulou, mas logo o ignorou. Ela precisava se concentrar em sua decisão.

Antes de tudo precisava repassar tudo. Eles chegaram ao castelo, pegaram o diadema, o diadema foi destruído...

Harry foi morto, o lado da Luz perseguido, ela foi capturada, Malfoy olhou para ela com receio, tudo ficou preto...

Malfoy a deixara intrigada, mas ela não podia pensar nisso. Tinha que se decidir. Podia voltar à Batalha Final e salvar Harry. Podia dizer a ele que havia furos em sua teoria – o que havia, de fato – e então teriam mais uma chance.

Era terrivelmente errado, sim. Poderia acabar com a vida como todos a conheciam, claro. Mas ela tinha que tentar.

Ela girou o vira-tempo seis vezes.

E foi aí que tudo deu errado. _Muito _errado.

A primeira coisa que a fez se desesperar foi sentir a areia do vira-tempo escorrendo por suas mãos enquanto tudo ao seu redor retrocedia.

Rápido demais.

Tudo passou tão rápido que Hermione teve certeza que tanta coisa não poderia acontecer em seis horas. Ou seis dias. Ou seis anos.

Talvez em seis décadas.

_Não, não, não, não, não..._

Não, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Ela seria pega, seria presa, seria morta, sofreria coisas horríveis por ter pisado em uma época em que nem tinha nascido. Isso simplesmente ia contra a ordem natural das coisas. Não era certo.

Segurou o choro. Chorar não ajudaria em nada, era uma atitude covarde de quem quer fazer o medo transbordar pelos olhos. Ela era uma grifinória e agiria como tal. Enfrentaria a situação de cabeça erguida.

Pensou dessa forma até vasculhar os bolsos em busca de qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudá-la a sair dali, mesmo que soubesse buscar em vão, e encontrou um papel.

Seu sangue gelou.

Lá estava ela, retratada em uma foto que não se lembrava de ter tirado. Mas tudo bem, não era isso o que a assombrava. Isso pode acontecer. Quantas fotos uma pessoa tira na vida? Poderiam ter tirado uma foto dela sem ela saber ou ela poderia ter se esquecido de uma foto que tirou. Normal.

Mas lá estava ela retratada numa foto que não se lembrava de ter tirado, fazendo algo que ela _sabia, _com muita certeza, que nunca tinha feito.

Ela nunca tinha beijado aquele garoto alto, pálido, de cabelos escuros.

Com as mãos tremendo, ela virou a foto, que se movia, mostrando de novo e de novo o momento em que os lábios dela tocavam os lábios do garoto que ela nunca conhecera. Numa caligrafia elegante, Hermione leu:

_Hermione Granger, Tom Riddle, 1943._

E então soube que a culpa era toda dela.

* * *

.

uhm, eu escrevi essa fic há uns... meses ._.

fui excluir coisas do meu computador, achei ela e resolvi postar. hope you like it.

R*


End file.
